Standing Tall
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: sequel to "Calling of the Heart". It's been five years since Leo and Rose got out of the science facility...only Johnson wants them back and he'll stop at nothing to get the whole family. Even if it means killing one of them...
1. Chapter 1: Refections and Visitors

**Disclaimer: the guys...unfortunately no...the gals and others ye'a.**

**Chapter 1:Visitors**

It had been five years since Leo and Rose had gotten out of the science facility. After various fights and arguments about living arrangements, Leo and Rose had taken the kids and left. It had been a shock to all of them especially after finding out about Jake's condition so recently.

FLASHBACK****

"Leo!!!" Rose screamed, she was in their room. Leo was at her side in an instant, leaping up the stairs with a speed none of them had known he was capable of. They were all worried about Jake...he didn't respond to Leo's lullabies like the other two...if anything he didn't stop crying unless Leo or Rose held him. But nothing had prepared them for the sight that they found.

Jake's limbs had been jerking violently, his small mouth open in a silent scream. All Leo and Rose had been able to do was watch helplessly. The next day April and a very worried father took Jake to a friend of April's. The diagnosis had been painful, Leo hadn't spoken in days. Jake was deaf, which was bad enough but to top it off Jake had a siezure disorder. Rose took it hard, crying constantly, Leo couldn't even comfort her. Rose had clung to Jake, she wouldn't let him go, afraid that he would have a fit bad enough to kill him, afraid that he would die alone, not able to hear them trying to comfort him. Leo had wondered the sewers, unable to speak, his nerves on edge more than usual.

END FASHBACK****

Leo came back for a time when Master Splinter had gotten sick, staying only long enough to bury his father before leaving again. No one knew where Rose and the kids stayed during that time, Leo never said. For the first time in years they had had contact with Leo or rather Rose. Leo had been missing for four days. She said the boys were a little much to handle without Leo around, normally Leo would've told her how long he was going to be gone, he had been gone past the time he had said he would be back. Rose had said she knew where he set his traps and his normal hunting areas, she just couldn't stand leaving the kids for very long. So they were coming to her, hoping Leo wasn't hurt.

Don and Fawn were asleep in the back, curled up together. Their relationship had taken a while to come to terms, her "rough edges" and his pacifist attitude causing friction, but after a while Fawn had "melted" so to speak and her more playful and gentle side came out. Don had pounced and to their shock she had accepted his proposal. Their first was on the way, her belly just starting to round. Raph and Mike still hadn't had any luck finding love not that either cared Raph's rage and rebellious attitude pointed him away from fatherhood. Mike had laughed when confronted about possible fatherhood saying, "Like I'm cut out to be a father!"

April and Casey had had a son, James, and had left him with a friend while they searched for Leo. James was approaching three years old, he was a bottle of energy.

Raph sighed as they pulled in at the farmhouse, Rose had said that she would meet them there and lead them back to the house. He punched Mike lightly in the arm.

"Mikey get up were here," he growled. Mike jerked awake. At age twenty-two Mike and the rest of them had matured a lot. Raph, if possible, had gained muscle and a few inches, now standing at 5'5" rather than 5'2". Mike had bulked up some and had also gained an inch or two, standing at 5'4" now. Don hadn't really gained any muscle but rather "toned" it, making what he had stand out more, he too had gotten taller, now standing at 5'4" as well. Fawn hadn't changed much, if anything her beauty had grown.

April got out of the vehicle, the others not far behind her. They looked around, waiting. A second later a soft whistle made them turn toward the barn. A slim, agile, figure approached. It was Rose, she was lean without being skinny, a light wrapping of muscle adorned her frame. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a braid. She still had the calm, quiet grace she had posessed even when heavy with the triplets. Her blue eyes flicked over them, she gave them a worried smile.

"If Leo's back at home when I bring you guys there he's not going to be happy," She whispered.

"We know...but we want to help...he should understand that we're still family and we're willing to help out when it's needed," April replied gently.

Rose nodded and waved them after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Anyone??? They make me very happy!! :) :) :)!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Blood and Fire

**Dislclaimer: you know...**

**Chapter 2: Blood and Fire**

Leo groaned and rolled over, or tried to. Thick leather straps held him down. Leo's eyes traveled around the room and gulped. Syringes, knives, and other various devices known for torture lay on the table beside him. Like his brothers Leo had gotten taller and most shockingly he had bulked up a great deal, he resembled Raph at seventeen in muscle mass. His new height though, kept the lean look that he had always had in play though. If he were standing he would be at 5'5" now, Rose had grown too, though still had to look up to look Leo in the eyes. Leo tested the straps and found them loose on his right wrist. Leo worked the strap on his wrist, rubbing his wrist raw in the process. He gritted his teeth and finally jerked his arm back nearly smacking himself in the face in the process. Leo finished untying himself and got up. His abdomen was wrapped.

*Flashback**

The buck lept up antlers connecting with his stomach. He was tossed aside. he scrambled to his feet, clutching his side as he tried to follow the buck. He collapsed blood soaking the grass below him.

*End Flashback**

Leo shuttered.

"Stupid, Stupid, should've waited...dang it," Leo grumbled as he looked around the room. The door opened suddenly, Leo whirled around, fists clenched. A man Leo hadn't seen in five years leaned against the door frame.

"Well...Tim told me you were smart..." he whispered.

"Johnson," Leo growled. Johnson grinned.

"Oh...and you do speak. Good...that will make things easier," John said quietly. Leo tensed as Johnson whipped out a syringe. Leo jumped back avoiding Johnson easily. Suddenly Leo yelped as a jolt of electricity went through his body. Leo dropped to his knees, reaching up Leo touched his throat and found a shock collar around his neck. Johnson grabbed Leo's arm as he was recovering and jammed the syringe in. Leo's eyes glazed over and the edges of his vision grew blurred. His breathing became ragged.

"Now...I have some questions..." Johnson said with a grin.

"Not going to answer them...dimwhitt," Leo managed.

"Oh...I think you will...just give the poison a few seconds...it's liaised with a truth serum, " John whispered into Leo's ear.

Leo groaned as his body shuttered, his arm was on fire, it slowly spread, the fire eating at his insides. Leo couldn't stop the screams as the fire tore into him. He heard Johnson ask something and to his horror heard himself answer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A cabin came into view. It wasn't large, but is wasn't small either. Rose lead them up and in. The inside looked like a tornado had gone through it. Rose looked scared.

"Kids?" she asked nervously.

"Mommy!" called a girl. A young girl turtle came rushing into the room, black pig-tails flying behind her.

"Mommy Jake and Luke stole my doll agian!" she said angrily.

"Where are they?" asked Rose with a sigh.

"In their room," she answered confidently. Rose gave the girl a stern glance.

"Lenora what did you do to them?"she said fiercely. The girl gave her mother an innocent look.

"They stole my doll," she insisted, "and they hid it."

Rose went to the boys' room. Raph following as the others attempted to calm the angry girl. Raph nearly had a heart attack when he saw the two boys tied up and staring at them with confused looks. rose rushed forward. RAph couldn't hlep but laugh after the boys were free.

"She got spunk," Raph laughed.

"She's Leo's daughter through'n through," sighed Rose, "as stubborn as he is and loves ninjitsu just as much."

Jake and Luke hid behind Rose, eyeing Raph with both interest and caution. Rose dropped down and after a flurry of quick hand movements Jake hung his head. Luke flinched as Jake's hands fluttered quickly.

"LUKE HAMATO!" Rose roared. The poor kid flinched. Rose gave Jake a piercing glare that was an obvious equivalent to her shout.

"GO. GET. YOUR. SISTER'S. DOLL. NOW," she ordered. the boys shot out of their room and outside.

Raph laughed. Rose sighed.

"They don't look too bad...I thought you said the boys were a handful," Raph said as they left.

"The house was clean when I left," Rose replied.

Raph stopped dead.

"Ah shell," he muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Reviews? Hum?


	3. Chapter 3: Searching and a Warning

**Disclaimer: My ppl yes...the guys no.**

**Chapter3: Searching and a Warning**

Rose glanced at Fawn and couldn't help but smile, Fawn was just starting to round with pregnancy. She half expected the father to be Raph, since she had flirted with him the most, but she noticed how Don kept glancing at Fawn and smiled. The two made a good couple, Fawn had definatly become less aggressive, the two had the mental capacity to understand whet each other were talking about. April hugged Rose.

"It's good to see you again," April said.

"Same to you...I just hope Leo's ok," she sighed, "its not like him not to 'link' up if he's going to be gone longer."

"How long did he say he'd been gone...um wait did you say that he'd gone hunting?" Don asked. Rose smiled at the guys shocked reactions. Mike had stood up and was staring at her in a confused expression.

"Like killing an animal and eating it kind of hunting?" Mike said, startled.

Rose laughed, "What you didn't think we went shopping for food did you? Don't tell me you didn't think Leo would know how to butcher an animal? Shesh he was right partially right about you guys...all you saw him as was a leader..." Her voice had a bitterness to it by the end.

Raph flinched, remebering the vicious fights that had lead to Leo and his family leaving, Leo shouting about wanting his own life.

"Rose...we were idiots...please he's our brother...you know how much we regret all that..."Don sighed. Rose looked at Don.

"I know...I'm still worried how he's going to react though...Don the answer to your question is a week...he's been gone a week...he was only supposed to be gone three days...its four days longer than he said he be," Rose sighed. A loud crash made her look up.

"Mommy!!! Jake and Luke broke Daddy's stuff!!!!" Lenora shrieked. Rsoe moaned, rubbing her temples. April put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Raph...your stongest here...grab the boys by the upper lip of their carapace and lift them off the ground...they'll know their in trouble and they'll go limp...they're used to Leo doing it," Rose sighed.

Raph gave her a startled look but nodded.

"Where they at?"he asked.

"Mommy they stole my doll again!!!" Leonora shrieked, her little voice full of anger. The two boys came running down the hall, laughing, Jake had a doll in his hands and Luke waved at him. Leonora rushed Jake, he tossed the doll to Luke. She went after Luke only for the event to be repeated, back to Jake. Raph sighed and grabbed the boys like Rose had told him to. The doll hit the ground as the boys froze. Lenora scooped up her doll glaring at her brothers she stormed off only to be stopped by Don.

"All right young lady, thats en-,"He started. The boys started laughing, but Raph's deadly look silenced it.

"LENORA HAMATO!" Rose shrieked. Don gasped, on his knees. Lenora rushed off.

"Mikey get her...I'm going to tan her hide," Rose growled. Mike shot off to get her.

"Donny? Are you ok?" Raph laughed.

"Shell...she hits like Leo..." he grunted, slowly getting to his feet. April,Casey, and Fawn couldn't help but laugh. Mike came back holding Lenora over the shoulder and carrying the doll in his other hand, he was breathing hard. she was pounding her fists on his carapace and attempting to kick him in the stomach.

"She fast," he gasped. Rose nodded.

About twenty minutes later the house was some what clean and the kids were in their rooms.

"Don...if you don't mind would you come with me to look for Leo? If he's hurt I won't be able to lift him." Rose asked. Don nodded, kissing Fawn as he followed Rose out. Rose paused at the door.

"Are your you guys can handle them?" She asked nervously.

"We got got dudette," Mike laughed, "The boys are sacred silly of Raph...I don't think we'll have any problems."

Rose managed a weak smile.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo struggled to his feet, swaying as another wave of firey pain wracked his system. Johnson had said that he had about an hour before his system shut down. Johnson said that they weren't far from the forest...and Leo's family. Leo gripped the table as he tried to get his legs to work. Finally his legs moved and he got to the partially opened door, grabbing the handle as pain hit him again. He made it out the door and into a living room calapsing onto the floor and fighting a scream._ Rose! Johnson's coming....get out of the house! I-I...I Love you all of you...if...go to New York...my brothers will take care of you...Take my journal...make them read it...I Love You..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rose dropped down and picked up a fierce looking knife. Don blanched at the sight of it.

"Is that Leo's?"Don gasped.

"His hunting knife...he was here...,"she replied, touching a foot print impression, moving her hand over to a deer track. Don followed the prints and found a blood trail accompanying it._ I Hope that isn't Leo's.... _Then he stopped.

"Wow...that is huge...look at the rack on that thing," he gasped, staring at a huge buck that was sprawled on the ground already beginning to decompose. Three arrows logged in the beast's body.

"King, Leo finally got him...but where's Leo?" Rose asked worridly, looking around. She spotted a broken bow and arrows spilled out on the ground. Signs of struggle littered the area.

Rose suddenly got really pale.

"We've got to get back to the house," Rose shouted as she shot toward home, "Leo just warned me that Johnson's coming!"

Don sprinted off behind her, nearly passing her. concern for Fawn and the baby giving his feet wings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Anyone? They make me happy!! I resond to everyone...unless for some reason I can't (Leonardo15).


	4. Chapter 4: Struggles

**Disclaimer: don't own my fav guys still...my ppl yeah..**

**Chapter 4:Struggles **

Leo gritted his teeth as he staggered, leaning on the trees for a second before stumbling forward again. Home, he had to get home.

He lifted his head and saw the cabin, there were vehicles all around it.

"No, he rasped, vision darkening again, "No...I'm too late..."

He calapsed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike stood up and walked over to check on the boys. Raph and Casey were talking and Fawn was talking to April. The boys were playing quietly on the floor. Mike smiled and closed the door. Returning to the living room. The sound of doors slamming made them all tense up. April peeked out the window and gasped.

"Guys we've got company," she said urgently. Fawn rushed to the kids and opened the door to Lenora's room. Mike and Raph quickly went to the boys' room.

Casey got up quickly.

***

"Come on you two, we got'ta book," Raph growled quietly. The boys looked up, fear and confusion in their eyes.

A gun shot and a cry made them turn.

"Where are they?" demanded a man's vioce.

"Casey," April sobbed.

"I'm alright babe," Casey grunted. Raph felt a wave of relief hit him. Fawn slipped into the room clutching Lenora,whose eys were huge with fear.

Fawn sat her down and looked at Raph and Mike.

"Now what," she breathed.

"Daddy!" Lenora whimpered. She was looking out the window.

"Daddy!" she said louder. Mike grabbed her and clamped a hand around her mouth. No one came their way and they all breathed out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Raph gave the boys a firm look and put his finger to his lips. He crept over to the window and looked out. He growled when he saw his brother calapse.

"Mikey...Fawn stay quiet...he's hurt...I'm going to go try and get him...then we'll get the kids out...got it?" Raph whispered. They nodded.

"We'll get outside...if we can we'll head for the battleshell otherwise we'll make a break for the woods," Mike said quickly. Raph slowly opened the window and got out.

"What about April and Casey?" Fawn hissed.

"I'll come back for 'em," Raph snapped softly.

Raph dropped tothe ground and rushed forward, staying low. He got to Leo and knelt, checking for a pulse. Nothing.

"Shell," Raph cursed softly. He rolled Leo over and quickly started CPR.

"Breathe...Come on Leo...think about Rose and the kids...come on wake up," Raph pleaded.

A weak cough made him sigh in relief. He lifted is brother into his arms and made his way back. Mike, Fawn and the kids were out.

"Is he?" Mike asked softly.

"He's hurt bad, can you carry him Mike?" Raph interupted softly. Mike eyed the limp figure and nodded.

"Yeah..I got 'im. Fawn? Kids you have to listen to Aunt Fawn ok? your Daddy's not feeling very good ok?" Mike said softly.

The kids nodded staring at their father, they were trembling.

Raph slipped back inside and made his way toward the living room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don came to a sudden halt at the sight of the trucks and vans outside of the cabin. Rose gave a little whimper.

"HISSST," Mike hissed.

Don turned to see Mike standing a few feet away, holding a limp figure.

"Leo,"Rose gasped, rushing forward. She touched him lightly.

"He's barely breathing," she whispered.

"CPR twice," Mike panted. Rose touched him gently and then reached into her belt, pulling out a packet of herbs.

"Rose...dear..we don't have time for this!" begged Fawn. Don rushed forward and embrased her, eyes flicking over her worridly. The triplets clung to her.

"He's been posined...if I can get him to eat this...it counter acts a lot of posins...he might have a chance," Rose snapped softly.

"How?" Don started.

"When we linked...I sensed it," Rose replied.

Don nodded and looked around.

"Where're Raph, Casey and April?" he whispered, worry in his eyes.

"Back at the house...I think Casey got shot...April and him...they were trying to distract those people...Raph went back to try and help...I just hope that idiot dosen't get killed," Mike replied

"Or caught," Rose said softly, forcing a wad of herbs into Leo's mouth and making him chew and swallow. He gagged but got it down.

They nodded.

"Let's go...we have to get to the battle-shell," Mike said firmly, "That's where Raph said to meet up."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raph leaned around the corner and gritted his teeth. Casey was on the floor, clutching his side. April was standing up on the other side of the room a gun pointed at her.

"Now tell me where the turtles are..." Johnson growled, viciously.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," April sobbed, convincingly.

Raph grinned. _She's a good actrist..._

Johnson shook his head angrily.

"I'm...sorry...I guess...I'm mistaken," Johnson said after a minute, leaving and salming the door behind him.

April rushed forward in a panic.

"Casey! Oh my God please! Hang on!" she pleaded. Raph quickly joined her.

"I'm fine...it just grazed my side, looks worse than it is...I promise," Casey grunted as April rolled up Casey's shirt and winced.

"He's right it just grazed it," April sighed with relief. Raph quickly appllied pressure to the spot causing Casey to hiss with pain. April found the first aide stuff and quickly bandaged it.

"Come on..the others are waiting for us at the battle-shell," Raph said quickly.

They got outside and headed around. Raph trailing behind making sure no one was following. He flinched as something hit his arm. He turned his head thinking it was only a bug and paled when he saw what it was. A dart sat in his arm, dumping sedative into his system.

"Ah...shell," he growled bitterly. Calapsing as sleep took him, his vision blurred.

A figure walked up to him just as everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Reviews? Please? (Puppy-dog eyes).


	5. Chapter 5: Give Me a Break

**Disclaimer: nope...hugs Leo and gets an annoyed look from Rose...**

**Chapter 5: Give Me a Break**

"Ahhhg," Leo groaned as he started to roll over and then froze gripping his abdomen, another pained groan escaping his lips.

"Daddy!" squealed Lenora, tackling him and hugging him tight. Two more small weights quickly planted themselves on him also clinging to him in a tight hug, accompanied by another excited "Daddy!"

"Len? sweat heart...honey let daddy up a minute," Leo managed to groan as a wave of nausea hit him and he tasted bile, "boys...babies...please..daddy doesn't feel good..."

The three moved away as Leo rolled, gripping his abdomen, and retched into the grass beside him. He groaned and pushed himself onto his elbows, he quickly wiped his mouth and slowly sat up, feeling a little better. His abdomen was on fire still though and it slowed his movements.

"Ew," they said quietly, wrinkling their noses a little. Leo managed to smile weakly and then pushed himself into a sitting position, keeping one hand on the ground in an attempt to prevent the ground from spinning. He touched his abdomen gently and winced.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see," Don teased good naturedly. Leo took a double take and nearly fell down in the process.

"Don? What the sh-" Leo started to spit, cut off by another wave of nausea and the taste of bile again, he managed to swallow it this time though.

"Rose called us when you went missing...we came to help look," Don said gently, "it might be best if you stay laying down bro...those antlers did some work to your abdomen...Rose and I managed to patch you up between the two of us..."

"Don...shut-up...your babbling...and its making my head hurt..."Leo interupted. Don chuckled and eased Leo back down, narrowly avoiding putting his knee in Leo's vomit.

" You seriously need to rest bro," Dom said firmly.

"What's wrong Donnie?," Leo ordered, suddenly aware of his brother's nervous look, grabbing his brother's wrist as Don started to cover him up. Don froze and dropped his head.

"Johnson got Raph...by the time we realized something was wrong they had taken him and left....he was supposed to meet us here three days ago...we...you almost didn't make it bro..." Don's voice faltered a little, his fingers gripping the blanket, his eyes pain filled. Leo's golden-brown gaze softened as he met his brother's chocolate-brown.

"He can take care of himself Don...he'll be ok..." Leo comforted, "He's not me...Johnson won't risk him...won't risk 'another male'...he can take care of himself Don." Leo's eyes showed that he was confident.

Don managed to nod but the worry was still there, still in his eyes. After a few moments Leo, despite his struggling, fell asleep. Don managed to move Leo away from the vomit and then giving the triplets a stern look, he headed back toward the others. The triplets curled up next to Leo and fell asleep. Lenora rested her head on Leo's plastron, his arm wrapped around her gently. The boys firmly placed themselves at Leo's other side curled up in their father's embrace.

Don sighed as he reached the others. April was sitting on the edge of the battleshell's opened back. Casey was curled up inside, his side wrapped, he was half asleep. April was on the phone with her sister.

"We should be back by Thursday next week...I'm sorry about all this....thanks for watching James....yeah I'll call when we get news...thanks again," April sighed, clicking the phone closed and putting her head in her hands. Casey put a hand on her back.

"Ape...he'll be fine honey...Angie can handle 'im...Karai and the guys agreement hasn't been broken yet...if anything she'll keep an eye on the two," Casey comforted.

"I know," April sighed.

Fawn glanced up as Don entered the area.

"How's Fearless?" she asked quietly. Don chuckled at the name. April and Casey grinned.

"Stubborn as ever...but at least he's still too weak to get up...he's asleep again," Don replied kissing her on the forehead gently and brushing her light-brown hair from her face as he sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her rounding stomach for a second, smiling softly. She leaned against him, resting her hand on his.

April and Casey exchanged a knowing look and smiled at the two. Rose and Mikey came out of the woods holding two bags and a pair of conies.

"Awww!" Mike exclaimed when he spotted his brother and Fawn. They rolled their eyes at him. Rose smiled.

"Hey love birds, Don how's my man doing? Has he woke up yet?" Rose greeted. Don chuckled, blushing a little at "love birds".

"Yeah...tried to get up but got sick...the triplets and him are asleep now," he replied. Rose nodded and started skinning the rabbits.

"Don't be surprised if he's up by dinner tonight...he's tougher than he used to be...more resilient I guess," Rose warned, her mouth quirking up in a slight smile.

"More like now," Leo grumbled, as he walked over, moving gingerly.

"See?" Rose pointed out. Don growled and sighed.

"You shouldn't be up...you just puked for goodness sake!" Don grumbled as he got up. Mike looked just as annoyed.

"Yeah man come on!" Mike snapped. Leo growled, low and fierce, his eyes flashing. April flinched.

"I've lived out here for five years....gotten tosed by over twenty bucks, stabbed myself at least five times, gotten clawed open by a bear, nearly lost my leg to a bear trap, chased a wolf off and got attacked by the rest of the pack, and I've gotten shot by three hunters...I think I'm going to be fine," Leo growled.

"Shell," gasped Mike, eyeing his brother with new respect. Don laughed and slapped his brother on the carapace.

"Shell Leo...I think your tougher than Raph!" he laughed. Leo's mouth quirked upward in a hint of a smile.

"Oh you forgot to mention the puma Leo," Rose said absent mindedlly. Leo chuckeld and dropped down, slowly, to kiss her.

"Want me to finish that?" he asked.

"If you want," she replied. Leo sat down and quickly finished the skinning, shaking his head at the sight of how thin they were.

"Its been a bad year," he muttered, quickly cleaning the conies and removing the unwanted organs with quick and practiced movements.

"Mikey hand me those," Rose instructed as she pointed to a pot and a bag. Mike quickly gathered the objects up. He quickly cut and prepared the rest of the wanted ingredients. Rsoe choose a few herbs from her bag and put them in the boiling pot with the vegtables and Leo dropped the cleaned meat in as wel.

Leo grunted as he got to his feet, moving gingerly, hand brushing against his stomach for a moment before he stood.

"Move slow Love," Rose said firmly. Leo raised an eye ridge but sighed, stroking her hair gently before heading off towards the kids.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raph groaned as he sat up. His head conected with the top of a crate sharply. He spat out a cuss word and then rubbed his head, muttering angryily.

"He's awake," whispered a girl.

"No really?" snapped another girl.

"Come on Jade he's gorgous! Look at all those muscles!!" the first gasped.

"Adar...for goodness sake!" snapped Jade.

"Oh come on you have-" Adar insisted.

"Ok fine he looks good now stop!" Jade growled.

"Give me a break and SHUT-UP!" snarled Raph as he twisted around and froze staring in shock at what he saw, jaw hanging open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?? Pease? I'll give you cyber cookies!


	6. Chapter 6: Blades and Beauties

**Disclaimer: not the guys anyway...tries to hug Leo but is thwarted by the triplets...**

**See my Deviantart account for pictures...Adar might get a "make over" though...pictures of the triplets are coming soon!**

**Chapter 6: Blades and Beauties**

Raph's jaw dropped. sitting up against the opposite wall were two female turtles. One was a emerald shade of green with short red-brown hair and golden-amber-brown eyes, her shell was umber-brown. The other female looked like a sea turtle...her skin was sort of creamy with light yellow-green markings, she had long fire yellow-blond hair with orange and red bangs. Her eyes were light blue and sparkled with mischief. Her shell appeared to be a sort of redish-brown.

"Hi" pipped the sea turtle. The other one looked at her irritably.

"I'm Jade that's Adar," Jade muttered, indicating who they were.

"Uh...hi?" Raph replied after a moment. He quickly noticed that his Sais were gone and that he had been stripped down to his skin and shell. That made him just a tad bit uneasy.

"Either of ya know what happen to ma stuff?" Raph asked bitterly.

"They put you in here like that," pipped Adar, blue eyes sparkling. Raph felt his skin crawl a bit and felt heat rise in his cheeks_. Well isn't that just great...I've had two girls checking me out for who knows how long...Shell...Leo next time I see you you're going to hurt..._

"They took my blades..." muttered Jade, "They took me forever to make..."

"You're a fighter?" Raph asked.

"Yeah she's great with those obsisa blades of her's!" exclaimed Adar.

"Obsidian...Ob-sid-i-an!!!" growled Jade, smaking Adar over the head.

"Ow!!" Adar yelped, "Ok sorry..." Raph couldn't help but chuckle. _She's kinda like Mikey_...

"Ok let me get this straight...we're all being taken by this Johnson guy to who knows where...where'd he find you two?" Raph asked as he examined the crate for signs of weakness. He grinned when he saw that there was a weak spot.

"Well at least we know the jerk's name now," muttered Jade.

"You know in Jamaica Jerk means 'hot and spicy'," giggled Adar, eyeing Raph. Jade rolled her eyes and Raph felt a blush rise a bit instantly embarased, relieved that he wasn't facing them.

"I'm guessing that means your from Jamaica?" Raph asked.

"No...I just like reading a lot about cultures," babbled Adar. Jade gave her an annoyed look.

"We're from Florida," Jade sighed, looking at Adar, "She's...she's my sister." Raph looked at them critically, an eye ridge raised.

"Adopted," Jade said quickly. Raph nodded and went back to the crate.

"What's your name then?" Jade demanded," and what are you doing?"

"Raphael, getting out," Raph replied, slamming his fist into the weak spot and grinning as it cracked and splintered under his fist.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo was sitting on a log by a fire, his bowl of stew cradled in one hand. Rose was sitting on the ground, her head resting on his knee, half asleep. The boys were off to the side alternating between flinging pieces of their stew at each other and eating it. A sharp look from their father sent them instantly to doing the later. Lenora had firmly planted herself on her father's lap and was shooting her brother's annoyed looks when their food got on her. Don anf Fawn were curled up together, Don desipte holding up a good front was looking very worried, he was swerlling his spoon in the stew and hadn't touched it yet. April and Casey were sitting together, Casey looked frustrated and worried while April looked just plain worried. Mike was sprawled on his stomach the only reason anyone could tell that he was worried was that he kept getting up and pacing.

"WOULD SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" Mike shouted suddenly. They all jumped, Jake looked around at the startled expresions on everyone's faces with a look of utter confussion. Luke quickly explained via hand gestures when he noticed his brother's distress. Leo looked at Mike for a second and sighed.

"Mike...I'm worried too...we all are...but until tomorrow we can't do anything...we can start off in the morning...The kids and Fawn are staying with April at the farm house...and they are going to behave as if I were there...is. that. clear?" Leo growled shooting the kids all a warning glace, his hands fluttering in quick movements to explain to Jake. They all nodded quickly.

"Mike...Leo's going to try and contact Raph in the morning," Don managed. Mike gave them a frustrated look. Jake jumped up and hugged Mike's legs suddenly, amking them all blink in tugged on Mike's belt until Mike looked at him. Jake made a few quick hand gestures afte Mike looked down. Mike just looked confused.

"Leo what?" Mike asked despretly, his eyes questioning.

"He says, Big uncle is strong," Leo chuckled, "he means Raph is strong enough to fight and protect himself." Jake made a few more hand movements.

"Nasty blades quick," Leo translated, "Did he see Raph use his Sais?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, you know Raph flipping them in the air all the time." Leo smiled.

"Leo how do you say 'thanks and your right'?" Mike asked. Leo got up setting his bowl on the log and placeing Lenora nest to her mother. He quickly walked over to Mike and took his hands, moving them slowly. Jake grinned excitedly, his hands fluttering quickly. Mike laughed. After a few minutes they all learned a few things.

"Every little tilt of the hand and angle of the finger means something to him," April said quietly. Leo nodded.

"It took forever to figure stuff out for him...but we figured it out," Rose sighed.

The next Morning...

Leo came out of the forest. His swords were sheathed on his back but on his belt were two short but deadly looking knives. Raph's Sais were there as well, they had found them on the side of the road earlier that morning as well as Raph's other attire. Leo had wrapped Raph's mask around his wrist too. His abdomin was still wrapped up but he was moving easier then the other day. Mike whistled.

"Nice blades bro..." he laughed. Leo grinned. Don nodded in aggreament.

They pulled into the farm house drive way a few hours later only to stop and pull out quickly. Trucks and vans were everywhere, Johnson's trucks. Luckily none saw them.

"Guess we're coming with," sighed Fawn. Leo gritted his teeth and Don looked anxious, but they knew she was right, they were going to have to stick together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well? Reviews? hugs Reviewers!!


	7. Chapter 7: Contact

**Disclaimer: if wishes were turtles...ninja turtles *grins* (my people are MINE LOL)**

**Chapter 7: Contact**

Raph gripped the edge of the boards and pulled back straining to break the weaken part if the boards. Grunting he punched the crate a couple more times grinning when the boards creaked and split. A gap appeared and Raph jammed his hands in tearing at the gap in an effort to make it bigger. His hands stung but he ignored it. Gritting his teeth he jerked the boards apart and dropped the broken pieces at his feet. Adar was staring at him, eyes wide. Jade got up and grabbed his hands, stopping him. He nearly threw her against the wall in frustration, but her voice and what he said made him pause.

"Your bleeding," she said quietly. Raph grunted and looked at his hands, they were torn apart, he grimaced. His hands were shaking painfully.

"Great," He spat. Jade sighed and pulled his hands close, he jerked away and went back to the crate. Jade and Adar exchanged both worried and impressed looks.

'He's tough" mouthed Jade. Adar nodded.

"Stubborn too...we have to stop him though...he'll ruin his hands," Adar mouthed back. Jade nodded and gasped when she saw that he was watching them with one eye ridge raised and a humored expression on his face.

"Over twenty-two years of ninja training and I think I'll be fine....my hands are stronger than they look," Raph said smugly, flexing his bloodly fingers easily. The girls winced but nodded.

Raph twisted around and kicked the board hard, once, twice, thrice...a "crack" made him grin. The front of the crate hung open. He peeked out and pulled back in.

"We're in a truck, you two coming?" Raph asked as he slipped out. They looked around as Raph examined the truck's back doors.

"Jade! I found your blades!!" squeeked Adar holding up two nasty looking obsidian blades. Jade grinned wickedly and grabbed them tossing them in the air and flexing her fingers over the leather bound handles.

"How's my babies?" she breathed, looking fierce. They search the hold quickly but found nothing else. Raph growled in frustration and slammed his bloody fist against the wall. They froze at the sound of movement toward the front. When it stopped they relaxed.

"Hey Rafel come here!" called Adar.

"It's Raphael...Raph-i-el" Raph grumpled. Adar rolled her eyes but held up a piece of fabric. He looked at her quisically.

"Ah," Jade agreed.

"Your hands...so they don't get infected,"she pointed out to Raph. He sighed but let them quickly bind his hands in the cloth. The vehicle suddenly slowed. Raph tensed and moved toward the door, motioning for the girls to hide. The door opened and they heard a gasp of shock.

A man slowly entered the truck a dart gun in his hand. Raph lashed out, sending the man sprawling to the floor and he spun out the door, a loud cry announcing that the others were being attacked. A minute later Raph's head peeked in.

"Let's go," he ordered. The girls quickly followed. Jade glanced at the fallen men and grunted irritably. Adar looked worried.

"Are they-?" she started to ask.

"They'll be fine...nasty headaches but fine," Raph replied, "Let's get off this road." He pointed to the woods. Jade nodded and gestured for her sister to follow. Adar slipped into the shadowed woods behind the two darker figures in front of her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo was sitting in the Lotus position, perfectly still. Jake was staring at Mike quisically, obvisouly wanting to talk. Mike had managed to remember that gestures that meant "not sure...don't know enough", but Jake wan't satisfied, he kept grabbing Mike's hands and demanding attention. Fawn wasn't feeling well and Rose was sitting with her, they were talking quietly. April was driving while Casey doozed in the front, head lolled back, mouth open, snoring softly. Don was holding Fawn in his lap, exhaustion had finally got the better of him, and he was asleep, he resting on Fawn's shoulder. Leonra had planted herself at her dad's side and was playing with her doll, humming softly. Luke was sitting with his hand under his chin looking bored out of his mind. His blue eyes flicked toward his father and then landed on his hazel-eyed sister. Jake had his father's golden-brown eyes. Luke manged to resist the urge to take his siter's doll away, fearing that his father would probably make him do flips or katas until he fell asleep on his feet. Luke sighed loudly, boredom etched into his features.

"Luke," Rose said softy, gesturing for him to come. Luke got up and sat by his mother only to be pulled into her lap, he grumbled irritably but relented. Fawn pulled out Mike's old game-boy and handed it to Luke. He gave her a look of absolute confusion and stared at the battered black retangle in a quisical look of interest. Fawn showed him how to turn it on and Luke's eyes widened in shock, he threw the game-boy away from him and gasped.

"W-what?" he gasped. Mike, Fawn, and Rose laughed gently. Mike got up and handed it back showing Luke how to play. Jake was curious for about three seconds and then returned his attention to his uncle Mikey, golden-brown eyes boring into him. Luke grinned and played quietly, not caring that he was again in his mother's lap. Leo grunted and sat up straight, streaching stiff muscles, wincing when his abdomin protested the movement.

"Raph's out of the crate...just about gave him a heart attack...but other than he split his knuckles up pretty bad, he's fine. Johson found others like us, they're with him, "Leo informed gently, streatching his right leg out a second before folding it back up. Lenora crawled into her father's lap and sat there, he looked down and smiled, roughling her hair gently. She grumbled a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? Pleeeeease!!!

* Thank-you for all the reviews thus far!!!!*


	8. Chapter 8: Wait what?

**Disclaimer: nope...you know the drill.**

**Ok fans...I've got a delema....go to my profile page and read the "upcoming" stories area and tell me what one sounds the most interesting..just PM me or put it in your review...thanks...**

****also look for "Please?" it is set inbetween this book and the first....just a fun drabble...****

**Chapter 8: Wait...What?**

Adar and Jade were in a small pool-like area of a river. They were taking a few moments to clean off before returning to the clearing for the night. Adar leaned over a branch and looked at her sister with a smug grin on her face.

"Jade...you know what...?" she asked, still grinning.

"What Adar?" Jade sighed, squeezing her red-brown hair out.

"I think you like Raph," Adar replied smugly. Jade looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Why...or what would give you that idea?" she demanded sharply, an eye ridge raised.

"Your always looking at him," Adar replied still grinning.

"Just because he's hot...dosen't mean I 'like' him," Jade replied after rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Adar answered.

"Oh for Pete's sake....what's to like about him? He's impatent, hot tempered, a loud mouth, a borderline bully, swears like a sailor, cocky, down right viscious when he fights, as arrogent as-" Jade vented.

"And you like him," Adar interupted. Jade sighed and looked at her sister in irritation.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Him," Jade said sharply. Adar rolled her eyes and grinned smugly. Jade reached over and shoved her sister into the mud.

"HEY!!" Adar yelped, "That proves I'm right ya' know!"

Jade walked off, ignoring her sister's comment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April had pulled the battleshell over and the guys were quickly examining the side of the road. The triplets were attempting to bolt off into different directions in their excitement to explore.

"Len...you need...Luke Come back! Somebody grab Jake!" Rose ordered. Scrambling to keep the three in line. April grabbed Lenora as she made a dash for the creek and Casey just managed to catch Jake before he could sprint off into the forest. Rose pulled Luke back to the battleshell and plopped him next to Fawn. He made a quick attempt to get away but was thwarted by Fawn who grabbed his belt, making him emit a soft "Oof".

Leo was crouched down looking at tracks in the dirt. Five years of hunting for a living had made him a great tracker.

"It's two days old...they headed for the woods...due east" Leo sighed, resting his arms on his knees. Don nodded.

"Well should we have the rest wait here for us?" Don asked, eyes flicking over to the battleshell and the on going war with the triplets. Mike grinned when he saw the ciaos. Leo groaned when he saw.

"Why am I plegged with the roudiest kids," he muttered under his breath. He whistled a sharp note and two of the kids froze. Jake stopped and looked at his siblings and then turned and looked at Leo, an eye ridge raised eyes questioning. Leo's mouth twitched upward a little at his eldest's confused look. He turned to Don.

"We need to find somewhere they can go where the kids can run for a bit...then we will go look for Raph and these...girls..." Leo sighed.

"Heh...I bet Raphies just enjoying the ladies," Mike laughed. Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head. Don glared at Mike in annoyance.

"What?" Mike aked. They just sighed. Minutes later Don was looking at a map of the area. He pointed out two possible areas where it would be safe to direct the others while they went in Search of Raph. In the end, after about twenty minutes, Leo gave his kids a strick warning and then kissed them gently before leaving with Don and Mike. Don took a tracker and they all took shell-cells. As the battle-shell drove off Leo and his brothers entered the forest, jogging quickly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adar was laying on her stomach in a small clearing watching the figures of her sister Jade, and Raphael arguing. They were standing about a foot from each other, shouting at the top of their lungs. Movement off to the side caught Adar's attention, a man was watching them, he quickly slipped away. Adar felt a flicker of fear rush through her.

"Hey!" She said quickly, sitting up. Raph and Jade kept roaring at each other, fists clenched. Raph looked like it was taking all the control he had not to take a swing at Jade. Jade looked like she was accutally enjoying the fight and Adar had reason to suspect that Jade had started it on purpose.

"Hey..guys!" Adar tried again. Again they didn't hear her.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!!! QUIT FLIRTING FOR A SECOND!" Adar roared. They stoped at looked at her in shock, mouths open.

"Could you too stop flirting long enough for me to tell you we were being watched by a guy?" Adar spat loudly.

"I wasn't flirting!! Wait ....what did you say?" they replied in unison. Adar smirked.

"you two are just the cutest love birds and all but all this flirting is getting annoying..." Adar babbled. Raph stormed forward and shook her gently.

"NOT that !!! After...uhhhg..about the guy," Raph roared. Adar looked a little scared.

"Hey don't do that to my sister!" Jade spat, shoving, or trying to shove, Raph away. He raised an eye ridge at her attempt.

"Ooooh you mean the guy that was watching us for about five minutes," Adar said quickly, enjoying the annoyed look on Raph's face.

"Yeah....wait five minutes? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Raph asked quickly. Jade crossed her arms over her chest and gave her sister a piercing glare.

"I tried," Adar said in annoyance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL...Well I like Reviews!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Found

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did I still do not own the original four guys, April, or Casey....I own mine though...:)**

**Chapter 9: Found**

_splash....splash...splash _Three sets of feet raced along under the trees, a light rain drenching them. The lead runner vaulted a log and landed in a crouch before leaping back up and taking off. The two others dropped down behind the first and panting got up and sped off to catch up with the leader. Blue bandanna tails whipped back as the leader sprinted ahead. Don and Mike struggled to keep up with Leo. Leo suddenly stopped, whirled around and dropped down, examining the ground quickly. Don and Mike stopped and stood sucking in huge gasps of air as Leo examined the tracks below. Leo looked up and to the right, eyes flicking over the area. He glanced at his brothers and got up. After a minute they nodded and he took off again. They followed suit. Leo leapt over another log and heard Mike yelp as he landed wrong. Leo stopped and turned. Don was examining Mike's ankle.

"It's just twisted a little he should be fine in a minute," Don panted. Leo nodded. Don glanced at Leo and winced, his brother's bandaged abdomin was streaked with lines of blood.

"Your bleeding again Bro," Don panted, pointing. Leo glanced down and nodded.

"I'll be fine...Mike? Can you put weight down yet?" Leo asked. Mike nodded.

"But we aren't going anywhere untill you let Don check the stiches," Mike said firmly. Leo sighed but relented, allowing Don to unwind the banages. Leo put his arms up and rested them on his head as Don quickly examined the area.

"The stiches are holding....miraculous as that is...mostly he just broke the scabs again," Don said with a shake of his head. The rain was picking up and Leo eyed the sky wearily.

"We best get moving...I don't want to lose their trail..." he said urgently. Don quickly replaced the bandages and secured them. Leo nodded and then took off at a light sprint, making sure Mike's ankle held. He glanced back and saw his brothers right behind him, with a grin he picked up speed and glued his eyes to the trail, watching the tracks below.

One hour later...

The rain was pouring now and the guys were soaked, Leo had lost the trail in the rain and was circling the area trying to find it again. Leo growled, muttering irritablly under his breath. Don looked around and tried to figure out where they even were. Mike sighed and looked around.

"Found it!" Leo shouted and bolted in that direction, Don and Mike scrambled after him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raph stood at the edge of a small cave, eyes flicking from tree truck to tree trunk. The girls were asleep in the cave behind him. They had moved camp twice in the last day were getting tired of waiting._ Where the shell are you guys? I'm going crazy with these two...why did I have to be the guy that got tossed in with these two huh? Ahhhggg....shesh Mikey could've at least....wait...who's that?_ Raph tensed and looked closer, a man stood off to the side watching them. From where Raph was standing the man couldn't see him but he could see the cave and Adar's light skin. Raph gritted his teeth and flexed his bandaged hands. He waited nervously and saw the man bring something to his head...a cell phone. Raph growled and circled around, treading carefully.

"Yeah sir I've located them again...ow!!" the man yelped. A knife sent the cell phone spinning before landing embeded in the trunk of a tree. Leo leapt forward with a growl his other knife flashing as rain poured off him. The man screamed at the sight of the bloody and mud covered warrior. Leo's eyes flashed firecely he quickly pinned the man down and held his knife to the man's throat.

"Hello John...Next time you see him...tell Johnson...Adam's coming," Leo growled as he slammed his fist into the man's face. The man went limp instantly. Leo stood up as Don and Mike jogged into the clearing.

"About time you got here," Raph grumbled as he dropped down to meet them. Leo grunted, Don laughed and shook his head, and Mike hugged him. Raph shoved him in the mud.

"Hey! Come on now!" Mike yelped from the ground.

"Been wanting to do that all day," Raph laughed. Leo chuckled.

"Who are they?" Jade snapped.

"OHHHHH ONE OF THEM IS SOOOO CUTE!!!" Adar squeeled. Raph groaned and shook his head, muttering darkly. Leo raised an eye ridge, Don chuckled and Mike grinned.

The distingtive sound of someone being slapped and a loud "OW" reached their ears.

"See what I've had to put up with," Raph muttered.

Leo smacked him on the shoulder, chuckleing softly. Jade dropped down as Leo and Don gave Raph his stuff. Raph grinned wickedly as he flipped his Sais and twirled them before lodging them in his belt. His red mask was quickly soaked making it darker and him appear fiercer. Jade eyed him, suddenly a little wary. Adar bounced down and stood behind her grinning a waving at Mike. Mike, who was now standing and dripping mud, blushed and looked at Don who was struggling not to burst out laughing. Leo ignored them as he and Raph talked.

"Yeah they've been followin' us...we had ta' move twice ta'day...where're da' others?" Raph said quietly.

"Don picked out a remote spot where they could wait for us," Leo replied, "We best get moving...If Johnson's searching this area I don't want him to find the others...." Raph nodded. Leo looked uneasy and shifted nervously.

Leo whistled sharply and Don and Mike looked his way.

"Don get that tracker going we need to get to the others fast," Leo ordered. Don quickly got to work and started configuring where they were in relative distance to the others.

"We're about a day away...due north," Don said quickly. Leo nodded and after a quick scan shot off to the north, the others behind him. JAde and Adar stayed where they were for a minute before realizing they were being left behind and jogged after the guys.

"Are ya' two coming?" Raph shouted back.

"Yes," snapped Jade. Adar rolled her eyes.

One day later....

Don shrugged trying to loosen tired muscles. The girls were taking a nap as Leo tried to make contact, he hadn't been able to all day. Raph paced nervously and Mike sat in the grass, malicously ripping pieces from the ground and flicking them away in boredom.

Leo growled, stoood up and slammed his fist into a nearby tree. Raph stopped at looked at him. He had suddebly gone pale.

"Leo?" Raph asked softly as he approached. Leo looked at Raph and then bolted the way of the camp. Raph scrambled after him. Don and Mike shook the girls awake before sprintig off after their brothers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo's angused shriek reached their ears as they entered the clearing. Don scrambled into the clearing to find blood everywhere.

"NO! Nononononononono!" Don cried rushing foreward in search of Fawn. Raph stood staring in horror at the area. Leo was on his knees off to the side, sobbing. Mike froze and found that he was having trouble breathing. The battle-shell's back doors were flung open. Jade gasped and stopped, Adar froze and gripped her sister's arm looking at the area with wide eyes. Don was dashing around in a panic.

"I can't find her!" Don said frantically, "I can't find Fawn!!"

Mike stumbled foreward and looked into the battle-shell...no one. Leo wouldn't move...he sat there clutching something, staring at it. Mike walked up and froze.

"No," he whispered, hand going to his mouth in horror, as he took a step back. Don's frantic cries could be heard in the distance. Raph was staring at what Leo was holding.

Rose lay limp in Leo's arms, blood covering her plastron and soaking her hair, blue eyes open and lifeless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwauhahahah! Hated to do it...tears up....Reviews please?


	10. Chapter 10: Rage

**Disclaimer:** **not the original TMNT characters....**

**Chapter 10: Rage**

Four hours later...

Leo stared at Rose, chest heaving, he gritted his teeth as tears rolled down. Don was standing in the middle of the clearing, shaking like a leaf. Raph knelt next to Leo, carefully touching his brother's arm. Mikey put a shaking hand on Leo's shoulder. Jade walked over to where they were and gasped when she saw Rose. Raph reached forward and closed Rose's eyes. Leo starting shaking all the more, his breathing was ragged. Raph looked at Mike and then at Rose. Mike nodded. Mike gently tried to pull Rose away. Leo's grip tightened.

"What are you doing?" Leo rasped, "Don't! Please!" Raph pulled Leo's hands back and Mike gently lifted Rose and took her to the battle-shell. Leo went ballistic, and tried to rush after Mike. Mike was fighting his own tears as he laid Rose down and grabbed a blanket. Leo's cries tore him apart as he gently covered his sister in law with a blanket. Raph pulled Leo into a hug and pressed his bother's face into his shoulder, Leo broke down completely, sobbing hysterically into Raph's arms.

"I-I...I was too late...we should've just....kept going....I-I," Leo sobbed. Raph hugged Leo closer, not knowing what to say. Leo had never shown his emotions like this before. Mike came back and stopped when he saw Don standing, whole body shaking. Mike walked forward quickly and touched Don's arm, he jumped and looked at Mike nervously...

"We...have to find them..." Don whispered, then he noticed Leo and blanched, "Leo? What? He's?"

"Rose...Rose is dead," Mike said softly, "He's in shock I think....or was...now...now he...he's..yeah." Mike looked at Don nervously and shook his head. Don struggled to maintain control, fear for Fawn and their baby threatening to overwhelm him.

"April! Casey!! We have to find them! Mikey take Jade and Adar and scour the area! Move!" Don said frantically. Mike quickly moved to action the girls moving quickly to look for the described people. Don moved toward the battle-shell and stopped when he saw the covered body of Rose. Don gently pulled the blanket back, other than the blood she just looked like she was asleep. He shook his head and started to cover her back up, he froze and looked at Rose critically, then nervously he put his hand close to her mouth. He jerked the blanket back and grabbed the first aid kit.

"RAPH! GET IN HERE NOW!!" Don screamed, "LEO!" Raph looked up, Leo had cried himself dry and had been leaning against him. Leo looked up at Don's cry.

"NOW!" Don screamed, "SHE'S BREATHING!" Leo shot forward like a rocket, Raph scrambling behind him.

Leo was in the back before Don could blink, looking despretly at Rose. Raph crawled in and quickly did as Don instructed.

"Pressure here," Don instructed, "Leo...LEO! Listen to me...she's...lost a lot of blood...she's weak..." Leo looked at him and nodded, gripping one of Rose's hands and struggling to breathe.

After what felt like years Don finished mending Rose's injuries and wrapped her in a blanket. Leo agusted her position so she would be comfortable and sat beside her. She still had a long road a head of her, a battle she still had to win.

Don looked at Leo worridly before turning to Raph. Raph's amber eyes showed worry.

Raph mouthed, "Is she going to make it?"

Don's eyes betrayed him as he looked at Rose he looked back at Raph and mouthed, "I-I don't know...she's really weak."

Raph looked angry suddenly and mouthed, "Your giving him false hope? It'll kill him Don!"

Don looked stricken, "No...he's stronger than that...he wouldn't abandon the kids."

"I can read your lips guys," Leo whispered. Don and Raph jumped and looked at their brother. Leo cupped the side of Rose's face in his hand, tears welling up.

He leaned over and kissed Rose, on the forehead, gently.

"I love you," Leo whispered, brushing her hair out of her face gently, "I love you."

"Your right," Leo said softly, looking at them sadly, "your both right...I'm getting my kids back...I find them and bring them back...I'll find Fawn and bring her back too, Don help Rose with this fight."

Leo stood up suddenly looking deadly, his golden-brown eyes blazing. Before either of his brothers could respond or move Leo vanished out the back. Raph scrambled after him and found that Leo had vanished.

"RAPH! We found them!" Mike shouted, running forward with April in his arms. Jade and Adar were coming with Casey stumbling between them, looking shakey and tired. Raph didn't repsond at first.

"Take 'em ta' Don," Raph said quickly, " I'm goin' afta' Leo." Raph shot off, following the new tracks of his older brother. Mike watched him go with confusion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lenora clung to Fawn, sobbing as the crate was lifted. The boys looked scared and scooted closer. Eyes flicked across the openings. Fawn wrapped her arms around them protectively and growled when a face peeked through for a second.

"Hello there...my my aren't you beautiful..."Johnson said quietly, eyes flicking over Fawn he smiled, "And your pregnant too...oh...Adam took two mates humm? Busy stud isn't he?" Fawn growled.

"Leonardo isn't my mate," Fawn spat viciously. Johnson grinned and laughed gently.

"So...one of the other males then...," Johnson whispered and looked at the triplets, "Oh yes...those are his..and Eve's...right age and they look like them too."

Johnson chuckled and left, patting the crate before he did.

"I wan't Mommy," Lenora whimpered. Luke looked terrified and he was obviously trying to hide it. Jake was clinging to his brother, eyes wide and full of tears. Fawn wrapped her arms around them tighter, trying to hide her fear_. I'm sorry kids...I don't think your mom's ever coming back...oh God protect us_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	11. Chapter 11: Pursuit

**Disclaimer: original TMNT characters no...otherwise yes!**

***Warning after this chapter there is a time jump***

**Chapter 11: Pursuit**

Leo grunted as he shot toward the road side, chest heaving and body straining. The truck was just starting to pull out. He lengthened his stride, legs eating up the ground. Someone started shouting and bullets started raining down, he dogged and weaved, losing momentum. Leo gritted his teeth and leapt toward the back of the truck, he grunted as he tried to hang on and slipped hitting the cement with a thud and rolling. Raph came out of the woods in time to see Leo jump and rushed forward reaching him as he fell. Leo tried to scramble up, but Raph stopped him.

"Bro wait! Leo you're hurt!" Raph screamed. Leo twisted away toward the fleeing truck.

"MY KIDS ARE IN THERE!!! LET ME GO!!!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs, fighting to get away. Leo twisted out of Raph's grip and sprinted off in pursuit of the truck.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fawn gasped when she heard the shouts and gun fire, minutes later a familar face appeared for a second.

"DADDY" Screamed the kids as Leo was jared loose and he vanished from view. Fawn quickly moved forward, looking out the slit. She cried out as Leo hit the cement and roll._ OH...my GOD No!! Please don't let him be hit..._

She nearly cried with relief when he got up and tried to come after them, Raph grabbed him and tried to look at his wounds, but Leo shook him off. Fawn heard his scream and so did the kids, their paniced cries stopped. Fawn watched as Leo attempted to follow them on foot and finally vanish from view, still sprinting hard, looking desperate.

She sat back and grabbed the kids, holding them close.

"Your Dad's ok kids...he's coming after us...it'll be ok." she whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo dropped to his knees watching the truck vanish as he gasped for air. He trew his head back.

"NOOOOOOOOO! JOHNSON!! I'LL KILL YOU!" He howled. slaming his fists into the ground as he gasped for breath. Raph jogged up and stopped, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Raph put his hand on Leo's carapace.

"Come on Bro, Let's go get Don and Mikey...they'll help us get to them. Don can track 'em," Raph said carefully. Leo shook his head a determined look on his face.

"I said I'd bring them back," Leo replied fiercely, eyes blazing. Raph felt a flikker of fear at the sight of his brother. Leo got up and jogged away, Raph stood, staring in shock as his brother left. Then with a determined growl he took off after Leo. He caught up and grabbed him, turning him around.

"Hey! You're hurt! We'll get them back," Raph shouted, "I promise we'll get them back." Leo stood still and suddenly leaned on Raph. Startled Raph hugged Leo awkwardly.

"We'll get them back," Raph promised softly. Leo nodded.

A few minutes later they were sprinting back to the battle-shell.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April had woken up and was frantically demanding what was going on, Casey was curled next to her, out cold, Don had been forced to drug him in the attempt to keep him calm.

"Donnie!!! Tell me what's going on!! Where are Leo and Raph? Is Rose ok? Where are Fawn and the kids? Donnie answer me now!!!" April shrieked. Don sighed and rubbed his temples, he was terrified, Leo had just up and left, Raph had gone after him, his mate was missing and Leo's family was in danger.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" he growled loudly. April flinched. April looked at Rose nervously.

"Donnie....Rose...she....she just found out she was pregnant this morning," April whispered. Don's head snapped up and he gasped, color draining from his face.

"Oh...no..." he breathed.

"Don...where was she hurt?" April asked despretly, "Don...she and Leo lost a baby three years back...they never told us because...Don it was a still born....She was so happy this morning...where. was. she. hurt?"

Don couldn't move, he was struggling to breathe.

"I-In t-the shoulder...she lost a lot of blood...she was barely breathing when Leo found her...." he managed to get out after a minute. April looked at him desperatly.

"Don....the pregnancy tests in the first-aid kit! Please!" April pleaded. Don scrambled over and carefully pulled out one of the tests and handed it to April.

A few minutes later...

April sat staring at the test strip then suddenly she smiled. Don's chocolater-brown eyes searched her face, questioning.

"She's....yeah...she didn't lose it," April said with relief. Don sat back and let out a slow breath._ Leo...you've got to let us catch up bro..."laughs mentally"_

April smiled at the look on Don's face.

Mikey's face appeared in the back.

"Leo's back...he's bleeding and limping pretty bad, Raph is with him, they got to the kids and Fawn but Leo fell off the back of the truck, Raph thinks Leo took a bullet but Leo says he's fine," Mike rattled off.

April looked at Don.

"Should we tell him?" Don asked. April nodded firmly. Leo was suddenly in the back of the truck, he leaned over Rose and sat beside her.

"Don what are you waiting for? Let's go! Get to tracking!!" Leo snapped. Don flinched a little not used to the anger in his eldest brother's voice.

"Leo," said April gently as she handed Leo the pregnancy test. He looked at her with a confused look for a second then his eyes widened. He took the test and stared at it, he shook his head slowly as if trying to gather himself. Don was at the computers trying to get a fix on the kids and his mate.

"Got a fix let's GO! RAPH TAKE THE WHEEL!" Don ordered Raph jumped in front and Mikey took shot-gun. Jade and Adar got into the middle seats. Raph pulled out ans following Don's shouted commands he sped off affter the Truck.

Twenty minutes later they caught up, Leo slid the side door open, much to their protests and Rose shouted at him.

"Raph get me closer!" Leo ordered. Someone in the other vehicle turned and let loose a barrade of bullets. Leo ducked back inside quickly, growling viciously. Raph pulled onto the edge of the road and pulled up next to the truck. Leo jumped and went through the window knocking the two men out and taking control of the vehicle.

They could hear the kids screaming from the back. Another man reached oer the seat and grabbed Leo, jerking his head back.

"Leo!" Rose cried. Raph griited his teeth. Mikey was in the back of the truck getting the triplets and Fawn, Don was mking his way back there. The truck colided with the battle-shell nearly forcing Raph off the road. Raph gritted his teeth and forced Leo and the truck back over. Leo was driving with one hand and unable to see the road.

"Mommy!" cried Lenora as she made it inside. The two other kids quickly got in and Don came in with Fawn.

"LEO THEY'RE IN!!!" Raph shouted. Leo made eye contact and jerked the sterring wheel to the left.

"NO!" Screamed Rose as Leo shot across the lane and slammed into the barrier. Raph pulled over and scrambled out. Don and Mike close behind him. Raph wrenched the door open and found Leo's attacker dead and Leo coughing and trying to move.

"Easy bro," Don gasped as he crawled in and started helping Leo free.

"Sorry to scare you guys...I couldn't get him off...," Leo coughed, there was blood in his mouth. Don examined it frantically.

"Bit my tongue," Leo comforted. A couple of minutes later Leo was sitting in the battle-shell getting his various cuts and scrapes taking care of. Rose was scolding him severly and the kids kept trying to get into his lap. Leo grabbed Rose and silenced her with a kiss.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" the triplets shrieked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN SO LONG!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12:Waiting and Wow

**Disclaimer: still no for the guys...but I do own my people....**

*****VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!*****

**Chapter 12: Waiting and Wow**

Its been nearly four months since Leo had brought his family to New York. Fawn was showing a great deal now and she was getting closer to her due date, she and Rose who was also showing had become fast friends and were often found sitting together, talking and drinking tea. Jade had been flirting with Raph relentlessly, driving the hotheaded turtle nearly insane. Leo had laughed outright as Raph had both hid from her and locked himself in his room. When Raph wasn't busy hiding he was fighting with her, their shouts and sounds of sparing nearly driving the rest of the family mad. Adar and Mikey had flirted but they really hadn't seriously considered anything more than friendship at this point.

Leo sighed as he walked toward the dojo, it was creepily quiet in there. After multiple outbursts earlier it was just a little unnerving that it was so quiet. He wouldn't have done anything but relax from the peaceful silence if Rose, Fawn, and Adar hadn'd begged him to make sure they hadn't killed each other. So he had aggreed to go check on them. Leo smiled as Jake and Luke went speeding by, chased by their angry sister. Lenora's pigtails flew out behind her as she yelled at her brothers. Leo sighed and shook his head, still smiling. If the coming baby was anything like its siblings he was going to have his hands full. Leo sighed as he pushed to dojo door open, what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped open. Raph and Jade were making out on the dojo floor, churring loudly. Shaking his head Leo turned and left the dojo, locking the door behind him.

"Wow," he breathed," well at least they haven't killed each other." Leo entered the kitchen to find Rose and Fawn watching him with worried expressions. Don looked up and watched Leo pour himself tea. Mikey fiddled with his nunchucks.

"Well?" begged Adar quietly.

"I locked the dojo door, we'll have to wait untill the triplets go to bed to clean things up," Leo replied. Adar squeeked and put her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. Mike and Don looked horiffied. Fawn gasped and reached out to touch Don.

"Hamato Leonardo!" Rose growled," You nasty little! What happened?" Leo smiled leaned down and kissed Rose.

"That" he replied before taking a drink of his tea. Rose glared at him for a minute before she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh My..." she gasped," You're kidding!" Leo just grinned. Adar stared as realization dawned on her. Mikey started laughing and Don nearly sent coffee flying across the table. Fawn and Rose looked at each other and started laughing too.

"Oh wow!" Don laughed.

"Daddy!!! They. Won't. Give. Me. My. Doll!!!" Lenora shreiked from the TV area. Leo sighed.

"Yo Daddy, my doll is missing," Mikey teased. Leo growled and sighed as he walked past Mike, smacking him as he passed.

"Ow!" Mike yelped. Adar laughed. Rose grinned and sighed. Fawn suddenly gasped and grabbed Don's hand.

"What is it?" said Don quickly.

"My water just broke," Fawn replied. Rose looked at her.

"LEO!" Rose called.

"Call April!" Don shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? I'll know that you've forgiven me! Sorry for the short chapter! Next one should be longer...


	13. Chapter 13: Don Sit Down

**Disclaimer: still no**

**Chapter 13: "Don Sit Down"**

Don was pacing the living room. April, Rose (helped by Leo), and April's friend Tracy were with Fawn. She'd been in labor over four hours. Raph and Jade had been freed from the Dojo after they had shouted themselves nearly hoarse. Raph was sitting on the couch, leaned back, arms around the back and on the arm, watching Don pace. Mikey was leaning against the wall, Adar sitting on the floor beside him. Jade was, shockingly, sitting in Raph's lap, leaned against him. The triplets made been put in front of the TV and were happily watching a series of cartoons. The only one who seemed bored was Jake who couldn't hear what was going on.

"Shesh Don you're worse than Leo was," Mike muttered," you're making me dizzy."

"Why is it taking so long?" Don moaned.

"It takes a while Don," Leo comforted as he made yet another trip to the kitchen, to fetch more boiling water.

"Mike check on the triplets for me will ya?" Leo asked as he headed back. Mike sighed but headed that way.

Leo vanished into the infirmary and Don started pacing again.

"Don sit down," Raph growled. Don sat on the edge of the couch for a minute and then hopped up and started pacing again.

"Ya know I meant like stay sitting down right?" Raph grumbled. Don shot him an annoyed look but continued pacing. Mike came back and sighed.

"Don sit down," Mike said softly. Don grumbled and kept pacing.

"I can't...uuuhhhhhhhhhggg.....I'm nervous...ok?" Don snapped. Raph, Mike, Adar, And Jade all exchanged a glance.

"Don sit down," They all ordered. Don looked startled and sat down in surprise. A cry broke the silence suddenly and he stood up. They all looked toward the infirmary.

Another louder cry came soon after.

April peeked out and locked eyes with Don. She smiled.

"Come on in dad," April laughed. Don stood rooted to the floor. _so this is how Leo felt huh? _Mike pushed lightly on Don's carapace. Don stumbled forward and then broke into a sprint, reaching the door quickly. He paused a moment before entering.

Fawn looked up, she was holding two bundles close. Don felt his breath catch. Leo was standing next a seated Rose, April and Tracy beside them.

Don walked over and gasped.

"Twin Girls?" he breathed. Fawn smiled and nodded. Don cradled one of the girls in his arms.

"Well Don what are you two going to name them?" April said gently.

"Whose oldest?" Don asked quietly, kissing his daughter's face gently. The little girls had a full head of curly light-brown hair.

"You're holding her," Rose said gently. Donnie and Fawn looked at each other and smiled.

Don kissed the girl he was holding and whispered, "Aria, that's your name," He looked over to his other daughter and kissed her too, "Brea."

Leo smiled and chuckled.

"Wow Don, you would name them, alphabetically," Leo teased gently. Don rolled his eyes. Fawn giggled and kissed Brea. Leo touched Rose's swollen belly and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please!


End file.
